Nunca por la puerta principal
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si por casualidad un gran empresario se enamora de una persona que vende su cuerpo por dinero?  en este caso de un chico de ojos amatista llamado Zero?


_Disclaimer _**VK no me pertenece y si asi fuera seria yaoi lo mas obvio y yuki jamas de los jamase estaria enamorada de Kuran (lo siento me cae mal pero hace buena pareja con mi niño)**

**Sin mas que decir a leer**

_Nunca por la puerta principal_

Cap1 Prologo

La vida de una persona que se entrega por dinero se las llama, putas, o para ser mas formales prostitutas.

Yo prefiero solo una persona que entrega su cuerpo por dinero, no me gusta ninguna de esas palabras de arriba.

También hay cosas curiosas, jamás pasan por la puerta principal, por que solo son gente que ha caído bajo el pecado.

Nunca han pasado por ella por el simple hecho que su trabajo es dar placer a cambio de dinero y no hace falta decir que son discretos y no pueden mezclarse entre los clientes.

¿Cómo lo se?

Pues trabajo ahí

Seguramente se preguntaran por que, bueno, si continuamos la historia lo sabrán.

Por cierto soy Zero Kiryu.

La vida de un hombre será pronto cambiada

Continuara…

Cap2 Solo los escojo yo.

Por las calles nocturnas de Tokio un muchacho de cabellos castaño llamado Kaname Kuran caminaba sin rumbo por la calle, estaba hartado de la vida que le rodeaba, era presidente de una compañía de prestigio mundial que se encargaba de la publicidad global, tenia una dulce hermana menor que era lo único que tenia después de la muerte de sus padres, tenia además todo el físico, cuerpo alto y bien torneado, y ojos vino añejo, pero aun con eso se sentía vació, había tenido muchas relaciones, pero ninguna le había llenado, le faltaba conocer el amor verdadero, pero jamás se dio cuenta de quien de enamoraría.

En el otro lado de la calle se quedo maravillado con lo que vio, un joven de cabellos de plata bajando hasta sus caderas.

Cuerpo delgado y no muy alto vistiendo de una gabardina negra combinado con una poléra blanca y unos tejanos plomos, de piel cuya nieve de invierno y lo mas hermoso de todo ojos cual joya amatista.

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo siguió, pero jamás se espero la sorpresa de donde ese bello ser lo guiaba.

El amatista entro por un callejón, saco una llave, y entro.

Kuran se sorprendió por verle entrar pero se dio cuenta que había hombres y mujeres que entraban por la puerta principal, ¿Será que era un actor y debía entrar si que nadie se diera cuenta?, pero esa pregunta fue descartada al instante ya que vio el nombre de dicho local "El Nirvana"

Ese nombre le sonaba conocido… pero claro era el nombre de un mancebía eso quería decir que ese ángel de ojos amatista trabajaba ahí… bueno quizás como mesero… ¡Oh Kami-sama! Que sea solo eso.

Entro al local era de luces rojas, notaba mujeres bailando en tubos de metal, hombres bebiendo y manoseando mujeres, solo se limito a sentarse en una silla del bar., no sabia porque pero debía seguir ahí hasta saber que función era ese muchacho tan cautivador.

-¿Qué le sirvo?-dijo un hombre con un parche en el ojo derecho y de mirada seria.

-Eh un…. whisky… en la rocas por favor-dijo distraído.

-… ¿Señor sabe donde esta?-dijo el moreno arqueando una ceja.

-Si, si lo se.

-Supongo que vendrá por algún motivo en especial.

-¿Trabaja aquí por casualidad un chico de cabello de plata y ojos amatistas? *Por favor diga que no o al menos que sea solo un mesero*-pregunto el chico pero rogando también.

-Bueno solo aquí trabaja un chico con esas características, se llama Zero no puedo dar su apellido, supongo que quiere…

-Solo quiero hablar con el.

-Pues tiene suerte después de otros dos podrá "estar" con el-dijo riendo-pero si solo vino por él le aconsejo que vaya al segundo piso ahí esta la habitación de Zero-chan y mejor se apura antes que otro le gane su puesto.

Kuran no dudo en dirigirse ahí, claro pero fue difícil con tanta chica acosándole, pero cuando dijo que iba a ver a Zero todas se alejaron.

El piso oscuro de madera noto que dicha fila habían dos hombres uno vestía traje de oficina que al parecer rea muy caro ya que el usaba de esa misma marca y otro de traje un normal pero no barato.

Vio salir uno con cara algo molesta pero en su mirada había satisfacción…. Raro muy raro.

Paso las horas… solo faltaba el.

-*Creo que tendré que venir mañana y reservarme un lugar*-pensó, pero antes de irse vio al hombre de la barra que le había servido el trago entrar a la habitación.

-¡No…No Zero espera!-gritaba el hombre mientras este salía de la habitación pero el moreno lo llevaba consigo.

-Mira no me interesa cuanto ganes, que ni se te ocurra volver a mi cuarto-dijo mientras sacaba un cigarro.

El castaño jamás se imagino tal acto de dureza en alguien que parecía ser un ángel.

-….Pasa-dijo el amatista entrando a su cuarto.

Este entró algo nervioso, pero lo logró el cuarto era simple de bonita decoración.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el amatista.

-Kaname Kuran.

-¿El empresario? Vaya, vaya ¿A que viniste?.

El ojivino no se esperaba tales preguntas viniendo de una persona que se vendía.

-… Hablar-dijo serio.

-…Bien, no te cobrare nada por hablar pero solo serán dos horas ya que pronto cerrara-dijo poniéndose una camiseta blanca.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Zero.

Maldita sea por los nervios no podía mantener una buena conversación.

-….. Escuchas música clásica.

-Si me gusta mucho seguro a ti te gusta también-dijo sonriendo.

-… ¿Por qué ese tipo ya sabes?-dijo curioso.

-Ese tipo tiene una hija de 6 años es viudo, gana bien en su trabajo… por eso-dijo sirviendo un vino de con etiqueta que decía real en dos copas.

-¿Y eso?

-A mi no me importa que sea el hombre mas rico del mundo si tiene familia y o es casado no me meto, que lo haga con alguien a quien no le importe.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Bueno, no esperaba que alguien algún día me lo preguntase-dijo sonriendo-Mira, si tiene una relación conmigo y es mi cliente un tipo como ese, dejaría a su familia todas las noches con mentiras, al final la esposa lo seguiría hasta aquí y bueno creo que no hace falta decir todo eso.

-¿Cómo sabes si tienen familia o no?

-Seguramente te diste cuenta, serví vino que decía real, pero hay otra botella que tiene una X, ese vino le pongo suero de la verdad así me cuenta todo.

-Vaya y a mi por…

-Por que tu solo viniste a hablar, además se que eres soltero… bueno lo leí-dijo algo avergonzado.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonreír, quizás él era el único que le había hecho sonreír.

Las dos pasaron muy rápido, habían hablado de todo un poco, tenían los mismos gustos en casi todo solo que era de diferentes oficios.

Cuando el castaño ya se había ido era hora de cenar en familia todas la chicas después de darse una buena ducha iban al sótano donde había una cocina una linda mesa con 14 platos y vasos, las chicas y Zero vivían en ese lugar ya que solo tenían ese lugar para dormir Toya Yagari era el líder del local y su hermana Shizuka Yagari era la administradora del lugar.

El personal era Zero, Alice, Sandy, Ana, Sara, Angélica, Maria, Dalila, Isabella, Tory, Farha y Sofía.  
Todas adoraban a Zero como su hermano mayor ya que ellas era menores que el.

Todas hablaban de lo que les paso en la calle pero no en el trabajo, estaban comiendo.

-Pero Shizuka-san Zero-chan se llevo un buen tipo, creo que desde ahora te llamaremos cazador-dijo una comiendo arroz.

-¿En serio Zero-kun?-dijo la peliblanca.

-Eh… el tipo no se de donde me siguió pero no paso nada solo hablamos.

-Vaya Zero- chan no paso nada… que raro-dijo otra

-Si por que ese tipo era muy guapo yo sin dudarlo ya hubiera….

-Sandy, Alice no digan nada mas estamos en la mesa-regaño el azabache.

-Lo siento-dijeron las dos.

-Miren chicas el no es un cliente solo hablamos además… mis clientes solo los escojo yo y el no esta entre esos-Zero comenzó a reírse tiernamente al solo recordar a ese sujeto, todos miraron conmocionados hace mucho tiempo que no sonreía.

-¡ALELUYA!-gritaron las 12 mujeres claro contando a Shizuka.

-¿Eh?-miro raro pero algo sonrojado

Las chicas no dijeron nada solo comieron mientras sonrisas traviesas surcaban las comisuras de sus labios.

Mientras en un cuarto lujoso un hombre de cabellos castaños recordaba su experiencia con ese bello amatista.

-*Mi corazón late muy fuerte cuando lo recuerdo…. Que divertido jamás pensé en que me había atraído una persona con ese oficio*-pensaba mientras cerraba sus ojos para verlo en sueños.

Definitivamente Kaname Kuran se había enamorado de Zero.

Hay veces en las que el amor se encuentra en los lugares más inesperados

Continuara…

Cap3-¿Amor o Amistad?

Paso 2 meses y Kuran iba a verle muy seguido a nuestro amatista, pero solo a hablar como le había ido en el trabajo, claro a Zero jamás se le ocurrió decir como a el le había ido en el trabajo.

Ya después de un arduo día de trabajo en la habitación de Alice estaban las 11 chicas y Zero bebiendo claro al amatista le toco no tomar mucho por el hecho que tenia que llevar a cada una a su cuarto, perdió en el papelito.

-Y por eso… jamás de los jamases debes de olvidar el lubricante-decía Farha riendo mientras tomaba una botella de ron.

-….-era Zero que se notaba pensativo.

-Bien…(hipo…) ¿saben algo?-dijo Tory.

-¿Que?-dijeron todas al unísono.

-Zero-chan… tiene un amigo que lo a ver… todos los días… pero no han hecho nada ni un besito-dijo poniendo los labios en forma de trompa.

-Ya lo sabíamos-dijo Sandy.

-Bueno pero… ¿Zero-chan?-dijo Alice.

-¿No te tienta ni un poquitito?

-N-no por que solo es mi amigo-dijo rojo como un tomate en cosecha.

-Pues no te creo-dijo Isabella.

Muchas asintieron con la cabeza cosa que no sorprendió mucho

-Y ¿por que piensan así?

-Por que quiere conquistarte-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

-(escupiendo trago) ¿Qué acaso les falta un tornillo?

-Mira…. No te trata como una de nosotras sino más especial, otro se porta muy especial contigo, otro mas se pone rojo cuando te ve-dijo Alice.

Tras sarta de discusiones Zero comenzó a llevar a sus hermanitas a sus cuartos daba gracias que tenían dia libre para curarse la resaca que tendrían.

Al llegar a su habitación había encontrado su cámara y esta estaba llena de poses obscenas, todas mostraban a Zero con los ojos vendados, lleno de enojo las borro todas, seguramente sus clientes husmearon las cosa mientras el se entregaba para ser mas especifico el jamás los ve cuando lo hace no por vergüenza como el finge, sino por asco, pero lo hace todo por esa persona que era lo único que lo mantenía con vida.

Su gemelo.

Ichiru había quedado enfermo y debía hacer tratamientos internos, claro que tenia que pagar mucho por eso casi todo de lo que ganaba iba para su hermano y la otra para el.

Cuando termino el castaño de trabajar fue a ver a su ángel tras hablar fue a su casa su gran mansión que solo estaban sus sirvientes y su abnegada hermana.

-Ni-san-dijo yendo a recibirle con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo te fue Yuki?-dijo riendo.

-Me e-na-mo-re-dijo saltando como una niña después de recibir una muñeca nueva.

-¿Que?-dijo confuso.

-Mira (guiándole a la sala de estar y sentándose en el gran sillón) durante mis practicas me han dado un paciente que ha estado ya 1 año y medio ahí.

-¿Y?

-Que es muy lindo conmigo es a mi al la única de las enfermeras que trata con calidez-dijo mientras una sirvienta les traía te y pastel.

-Digo de nuevo ¿Y? puede quererte como a una hermana-dijo tomando su te.

-No me quites ilusión Ni-san además se todo de él, él me lo contó, a ver…. Si (me lo invento esto por que para ser sincera no nada T-T) nació el 18 de marzo.

-*Zero igual*.

-Le encantan las fresas.

-*A Zero igual*

-Tiene un gemelo llamado Zero.

A Kuran casi escupió su te de la impresión.

-(sacando su celular) Mira Ni-san es el.

Yuki había mostrado al muchacho era la copia real de Zero eso quería decir que su amatista tenia un gemelo.

-Y … ¿Conoces a su hermano?-pregunto preocupado.

-No… pero-dijo bajando la mirada-El me dijo que trabaja de dia y de noche, pero nunca le dijo de que y todo para pagar su estadía en el hospital sumando medicinas y tratamientos… por lo que me contó gasta demasiado dinero.

-*Si el pobre supiera que su hermano gana ese dinero prostituyendose*-pensaba triste el castaño.

-Pero va a verlo todos los fines de semana.

-¿A que hora? Ya sabes para que lo veas-dijo ocultando su curiosidad.

-Pues a eso de las 3 de la mañana-dijo seria.

-¿3 de la mañana? ¿No es un poco tarde?-dijo algo extrañado bueno no tanto.

-A mi también tanto como a Ichiru… pero eso no es lo que mas preocupa no se lo dije pero…

-Pero…-dijo ansioso.

-Escuche una conversación de unos médicos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, al parecer Zero "convenció" a uno que le diera una copia de las llaves del cuarto de su hermano y de la puerta trasera para que entre sigiloso y digo convenció que se refiere a acostarse con el.

Lastimosamente era verdad y al ojivino no le sorprendió nada saber esa cruda realidad.

-Pero bueno…. Te acompañare a ver a Ichiru-san al hospital mañana-dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¿En serio? ¡Gracias Ni-san!-dijo alegre la muchacha y despidiéndose de la mano con su hermano se fue a dormir.

En el cuarto de dicho castaño, este estaba durmiendo soñando con un ángel de ojos amatistas.

Parte algo lemon

-Zero-decía mientras suspiraba su nombre en su cuello.

-Kaname…ah…-decía mientras era embestido con fuerza.

-Te amo-dijo mientras se venia en el y salía cuidadosamente pero después el ángel lo miraba con lagrimas y con ojos sin vida.

-Lo siento no puedo amarte como quisieras-dijo levantándose y entrando a una puerta color rojo carmesí mientras estaba desnudo.

-¿Por que?-dijo asustado.

-(hablando pero sin sonido)-dicho eso se marcho por la puerta y vio entrar a una hombre de cabellos rubios abrazarlo y manosearlo.

-¡ZERO ESPERA!-grito el hombre mientras veía la puerta cerrarse y de golpe despertó-*Oh mierda*-pensó ya que vio que cierta parte de sus sabanas y pantalones manchados con un cierto liquido blanco.

Después de cambiarse y de mandar a lavar las sabanas se dio cuanta del sueño que tuvo siempre soñaba con hacer suyo a Zero pero fue la primera vez que había visto a ese hombre… será una premonición o solo un miedo creado… pero un momento…. Ese hombre tenia ojos color azul profundo un cabello dorado casi llegaba al blanco, era Leonard Hiromoto un hombre de gran poder monetario famoso por ser gran empresario pero no era rival para ya le faltaba mucho pero su trabajo era honesto.

¿Por qué soñó que ese hombre estaba con su ángel?

¿Si Zero lo conocía?

Si eso fuera verdad ¿Qué era para el?

¿Un amigo?

¿Rival?

O quizás…

Demasiadas preguntas que debía responder.

Cuando era lunes el fue a su visita de la mañana es decir a la 01:00am.

Entro como siempre a la habitación del muchacho de cabellos de plata, esta parecía que lo había esperado durante mucho tiempo ya que su botella de vino estaba llena.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo?-pregunto dándole un sorbo a su vino rojo.

-Bien….-dijo algo muy ido.

-Mira si no tienes de que contarme nada yo si, mira un nuevo cliente llego y-fue interrumpido por la mano del mayor al parecer no quería escucharlo-Entonces habla.

-¿Por qué trabajas aquí? hay muchos otros empleos-dijo mirándole serio.

-Bueno… Pues… Tengo un hermano gemelo que esta en el hospital y… es demasiado caro todo y por eso cobro mucho, casi mas de la mitad del dinero va para mi hermano… no quiero perderlo por nada del mundo-dijo arrugando las sabanas.

-Ya veo… ¿pero por que pones tantas condiciones?-dijo aun serio.

-Pues porque… si es muy viejo puede darle un ataque además que debe estar casado la mayoría de los viejos lo están, ya te dije que mis clientes los escojo yo y nadie me va dar ordenes-dijo botándose a la cama.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué me lo preguntaste?

-Pues por que mi hermana me lo dijo; ella esta…

-Lo se enamorada el mi hermano el también lo esta por eso quiere curarse, para salir con ella-dijo con simplicidad.

-Aceptare con gusto que salga con ella si es idéntico a ti pues debe ser alguien maravilloso-dijo sonriéndole.

-N…no digas esas cosas-dijo rojo como una chica tímida al recibir un cumplido-Pero dile a tu hermanita que agradezco la compañía que le hace y a ti te doy las gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por… no le… ser mi amigo-dijo sonriéndole con un rubor cereza y ojos vidriosos mostrando amabilidad cariño y mucha tristeza y soledad.

-(Mirando su reloj) Ya es hora que me vaya-dijo levantándose.

-Que te vaya….

Zero no termino la frase ya que unos labios se posaron en el besando con ternura y castidad dejando al ángel embriagado del sabor.

-Me voy-dijo separándose mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se iba de la habitación dejando rojo hasta la raíz del pelo al muchacho que se había quedado estático.

-*Ese tipo… ¡ME BESO!*-pensó mientras se hacia bolita y se tapaba con la almohada su cara pero por una extraña razón estaba sonriendo-*Y lo peor de todo estoy… excitado… no, no puede ser, debo deshacerme de este problemita*-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Estoy muy cansado, me voy a dormir.

-¡¿QUE?¡ PERO ZERO TE PREPARE TU COMIDA FAVORITA-decía Shizuka con cascadas en los ojos mientras agarraba una espátula.

-No tengo hambre, mas tarde comeré.

-Bien…-decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Mañana yo haré el desayuno-dijo con una gota en la sien de verdad esa mujer es muy dramática.

-¡SI PANQUEQUES!-gritaron las chicas y los dos adultos.

De verdad a veces pensaba que este era un lugar extraño, pero los quería a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Pero ahora debía ocuparse de su problema sin que nadie lo supiera… ya que ese sentimiento no podía sentirlo, pero por más resistencia que ponía deseaba besar esos labios de nuevo.

_El hombre confunde el con la amistad muchas veces, pero esta vez no había donde confundirse ambos sentían amor, pero ¿Lo dirían?_

Continuara…

Cap4 -Apuesta.

Parte algo lemon

Zero se recostó en la mullida cama, quitándose la camisa y los pantalones sumando la ropa interior.

Respirando profundo, comenzó a tocarse su sexo con suavidad empezando a sentir espasmos de placer hacia mucho tiempo que no se masturbaba y que no sentía placer.

-Mmm….ah-decía entre gemidos.

Comenzó a acariciarse sus pezones hasta ponerlos duros.

-Ah! N...no-decía mientras su mano bajaba hacia su miembro, pero ¿Por qué rayos dijo "no"?.

Mas sin darse cuenta comenzó a lamerse sus dedos y empezar a meterlos dentro de su entrada y comenzaba a mover sus caderas mientras seguía tocándose y cuando estuvo a punto de venirse.

-Ah Kaname-dicho ese nombre se vino.

Con la respiración jadeante se movió de su cama para buscar unas sabanas limpias… rayos era la quinta vez que los cambiaba… un minuto se había masturbado…pensado… en…

-*Kaname*-dijo poniéndose rojo y sin siquiera ponerse pantalones salio al baño con solo una toalla tapando su intimidad y entrando a la ducha puso solo la fría para bajarse la calentura.

-*No, no puedo amarte…no puedo… (Llanto silencioso) no…*-dijo mientras las frías gotas de agua caían a su rostro limpiando sus saladas lagrimas.

Al dia siguiente el amatista había dormido poco pero no sentía el sueño pero si se sentía su distracción.

-Zero-chan… la miel….ZERO-CHAN-grito Alice a los oídos de su ni-chan.

-Ah si, si-dijo pasando la miel.

-¿Zero-chan estas bien?-pregunto Angélica.

-Solo algo cansado-dijo fingiendo bostezar.

-Bueno… pásenme el azúcar –dijo la misma chica.

El desayuno, el arreglo del local, ir a lavar todas la sabanas manchadas ir ala tienda erótica disfrazados a comprar lubricantes, chocolates, afrodisíacos en fin todo lo necesario para que sus clientes lo disfruten y por supuesto suero de la verdad

Ya en la noche, Kuran había llegado 15 minutos antes lo esperaba con una rosa blanca.

-Hoy lo haré-dijo un sujeto, sentado en la mesa con otros 2 hombres todos de trajes de ejecutivos.

-¿Qué hacer gemir a Zero?-dijo riendo uno mientras bebía su trago.

-*¿Hacerlo gemir?*-pensó algo enojado el castaño-Disculpen caballeros pero ¿A que se refieren?

Los tipos reconocieron a Kuran inmediato, después de un saludo cordial le invitaron un trago y de ahí comenzó la explicación.

-Mira… ¿Kaname-san?-dijo uno rubio.

-Si tranquilo.

-Pues… ese bello muchacho, jamás ha gemido de placer o estremecerse, es como hacerlo con una muñeca.

-¿Saben la razón?

-No…

-Y por que vienen a verlo.

-Por que aunque el… bueno tiene algo que pone en el vino que nos da.

-¿Saben lo que tiene el vino?.

-Si, el pequeño es muy asusto y selectivo-dijo un castaño.

-Y que mas tiene el vino.

-Pues una clase de droga que no es mortal, solo te hace ver ilusiones.

-Ilusiones…

-Si te lo imaginas gritando de placer y es muy excitante-dijo uno poniéndose rojo.

-¿Y como lo sabrán?

-Pues le retare ellos perdieron su turno-dijo el rubio señalando los otros.

La puerta se había abierto y de ahí salio un sujeto y se despido del amatista que llevaba una camisa crema y por gusto una corbata negra, cuando el chico se acerco a Zero este le dijo con tranquilidad.

-Ya son la una de la mañana ya no trabajo.

-Pero si cierran a las tres.

-Si pero… no estoy de humor mejor ven mañana-dijo mirándole serio mientras con su dedo índice le acaricio la barbilla este sin decir nada se fue embobado, la belleza de ese chico no tenia comparación.

Pasado un minuto Kuran entro y obviamente el amatista lo recibió sonriendo aunque mostraba estar nervioso

-…Eh… Zero…quiero hacerte una propuesta o mejor dicho una apuesta.

-¿Apuesta?-decía mientras le entregaba el vino sano.

-Escuche de unos hombres que tú jamás habías gemido de placer.

-Para que mentir algo cierto-dijo tomando un sorbo de su vino.

-Pues esta es mi apuesta, si logro hacerte gemir esta noche me saldrá gratis.

-Y…s...si gano.

-Te pagare el doble de lo que ganas-dijo mostrando seriedad en sus ojos.

-*el doble servirá para que mi hermano esta tranquilo un buen tiempo*-pensó mientras sonreía confiado-Acepto.

-Bien pero no te vendaras-dijo mientras se acercaba mas y mas a el.

-No…no lo haré-dijo mientras lo veía.

ATENCION LEMON!

Le tomo de la barbilla y le dio un profundo y lascivo beso. Entro en la boca del menor con astucia y apego, recorriendo por completo la cavidad.

Las manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo menor y le agarro de las caderas, haciendo que se rozaran descaradamente.

Pero nada salio de su boca al separarse por el anterior mimo.

-Eres persistente-dijo lascivamente cosa que sorprendió al menor, ser a que el ¿Estaba esperando el momento?

Lo miro profundamente, dentro de aquellos ojos amatistas y agarro con una de sus manos el pecho del menor, mordiendo así la oreja que llevaba aros metálicos:

-…-solo tembló un poco nadie le había hecho esas cosas-…ríndete...Nunca lo lograras-dijo algo poco confiado.

-No. - le respondió, acercándose nuevamente y agarrando la camisa, para quitársela. Está cayo por el suelo.

-…*No puedo*…

-Lo lograre Zero - le soltó en el oído, mordiendo de paso el lóbulo derecho, para luego pasar su lengua.

El menor recibió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo. Era una sensación muy nostálgica para él.

Beso su cuello, levantando la cabeza del menor y descendiendo por la manzana de Adán, y con sus hábiles manos.

Sin darse cuenta lo había dejado completamente expuesto ese blanco y puro pecho. De verdad era lo más bello y puro aunque tenía marcas de besos.

Kuran le tomo de los hombros y volvió a besarlo. Caminando lentamente hizo que ambos se desplomaran en la ya esperada cama.

El mueble se sacudió al recibir el peso sobre ella, para luego estabilizarse por completo.

Se observaron y el mayor fue quien inicio los toques. Atrajo hacia sí al mayor y mordió sus labios, para luego juguetear con sus lenguas. Fue así que el castaño comenzó a tocar el pecho, manoseando todo lo que sus manos lograban. Ante cada caricia, se dejaba embriagar de la más sana y clara representación de afecto.

-…*No puedo mas*…ah-dicho gemido por la vergüenza se tapo la boca había perdido.

Ya demasiado cautivado por la boca del menor, decidió que debía de atender a todo ese cuerpo, al frente de él.

Instintivamente entre sus dedos largos y blancos atrapo un pezón y comenzó a darle el suplicio que merecía.

-No…yo perdí ya basta…ah…ah- gimió enojado

- No… quiero estar contigo Zero además el trato es hacerlo todo hasta el final- dijo mientras acercaba su boca al pecho del muchacho.

-Ah-al sentir la lengua vagando sobre su otro pezón.-Kaname- sólo podía decir aquel nombre, que salía de su boca, había mandado al diablo la apuesta y al fin sentía placer que hace mucho no sentía..

Su mano descendió libremente por la tela del pantalón, rozando ya aquel viril ser, que comenzaba a palpitar.

- ¡Ngn|- exclamo.

Miro como el chico intentaba alejar su mano de aquella sensitiva zona. Haciendo que en su mente apareciera una libidinosa situación., una cosa muy esperada

Con lentitud y poniéndose encima del menor, sin llegar a aplastarlo. Bajo su cabeza y con sus manos le saco la corbata, quien lo adornaba. La desato y la saco con pereza por ese cuello. Llego a su oído y le susurro palabras embarazosas, para luego llevarse las manos del menor hacia el cielo de su habitación y así amarrarlo con la corbata, muy suavemente.

- ¿Qué haces?- pregunto un poco asustado, pero a la vez dejándose tomar con firmeza.

-Algo entretenido. - solo pronuncio.

Beso todo y extenso mar, color piel, del cuello hasta el ombligo. Desatando ligeros y dulces gemidos. Por la simple reacción de Zero bajo suyo le hacia perder la cabeza.

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado Kuran para hacer esto con Zero?

Con su mano izquierda tocaba el costado izquierdo, rozándole, muy cerca de la axila, para así darle suaves y tiernas caricias

Humedeció por completo el ombligo, mientras su mano viajaba contorneando el cuerpo hasta llegar a los muslos. Su lengua fue aflojando el inicio de la prenda interior. Con sus dos manos la jalo, haciendo que el pelinegro levantara ligeramente sus caderas y a la vez el creciente miembro se abriera paso a la libertad.

-N…no- salio casi inaudible, al sentirse completamente despojados de sus prendas. - ¿Kaname?- llamó. La vergüenza se iba acrecentando en forma de rubor, que cubría sus mejillas y rostro.

El leve sudor emanaba de su frente y el aliento caliente salía de su boca, tan seductoramente, que ni él podía evitar sentirse excitado.

-No te preocupes- Unió sus manos, para luego entrelazar dedo con dedo, en una unión mística. -Zero.- se dirigió a su frente y la beso.

Dulce y suave. Para luego atrapar y recorrer su propia boca en aquellos labios que le invitaban a ser tomados sin decir nada. Al estar cazando la boca sedienta del mismo que le proporcionaba, una de sus manos escapo y agarro la creciente excitación; y con un dedo toco deliberadamente el cuerpo completo del órgano.

-Ahngn…- el grito lanzado, que murió entre sus bocas.

Kuran daba ligeras y suaves toques con la yema de sus dedos, para luego, recorrer por completo, de arriba a bajo; haciendo que el menor, diera más gemidos al momento que él lo capturaba con su boca.

-Toca él mío.- dijo al separar sus bocas y acercar la mano del menor a su más intima parte.

El menor sobo sobre la tela, se sorprendió a sí mismo por el contacto con aquel cuerpo…La vergüenza a grados irrelevantes, donde la poca cordura que le quedaba, ya no daba abasto, para caer rendido a la lujuria y la sensación del goce que deseaba en su caliente cuerpo.

Kuran se retiro la camisa que llevaba, dejando relucir su abdomen y pecho.

Zero que observaba desde abajo, dejo que su vista observara con curiosidad y libido la piel del mayor. No pudo evitar tocarla, llevar sus dos manos y esparcirlas en toda esa extensión de piel…

- ¿Curiosidad?- le pregunto con sarcasmo al darse cuenta en la forma en que Zero tomaba la iniciativa. Parecía que nunca lo había hecho.

Pero la respuesta no llego, sólo el lento y frágil sonido de la cremallera que cedía ante las manos que la abrían…

-Si que estás apresurado…- dijo, haciendo que el menor se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y que se pusiera más que rojo, pareciéndose igual que un tomate maduro; separando así sus manos de la tela.

-C…cállate no es para que te burles nunca he hecho esto con mis clientes…ellos son los que hacen eso conmigo…bueno eso creo-dijo avergonzado.

-No me burlo- saco sus pantalones y a la vez sin tantos preámbulos, se quito los boxers, quedando por completo desnudo.

La sorpresa en sus ojos y el sudor que ya se hacia presente, al igual que la piel gritaba que le dieran el trato que merecía.

-Bien. - pronuncio. Bajo lo más seductor posible y consiguió un nuevo toque en los labios entreabiertos del menor, introduciéndose inmediatamente en ellos. Viajando por todos lados, en aquel paraje caliente y sabroso.

Su mano volvió a bajar y regresar a la anterior maniobra. Agarraba el órgano y lo jalaba, para arriba hacia a bajo y viceversa. Recorriendo el glande y luego contorneando el cuerpo que comenzaba a hincharse a medida que las caricias interminables, brindadas por el castaño.

Sus bocas insaciables, intercambiándose fluidos, que sonaban cuando cambiaban de lugar. Sus lenguas que rozaban y se estremecían al contacto del otro.

Ya hinchado, comenzó a palpitar; la sangre fluía por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que el menor sintiera que muy pronto llegaría el momento para liberarse. Se alzaba muy erguido en dirección del estomago, mientras la mano lo acosaba sin descanso…

En un momento a otro, el líquido pre-seminal empezó a salir de la punta, haciendo que cayera gota a gota…

-Zero…

-Ngn… Ngn…- se sentía levemente mareado, el calor lo cegaba por completo y su respiración aumentaba con los toques desenfrenados y audaces de Kuran-Kaname…- dijo. Sus caderas se estremecían, las alzo levemente en el aire, abrió un poco más su boca, rozando la barbilla del castaño. -ah… Ngn…- el líquido comenzó a brotar del miembro.

Mientras dejaba que el líquido fluyera, su boca fue bajando al cuello del menor, regalando expertas y candidas caricias.

Pronto seria su turno de disfrutar al máximo, sólo que ahora, haría que esta noche Zero viviera algo inolvidable..

Sonrío con ternura, sin que Zero se diera cuneta, la sensación que había tenido anteriormente, no se comparaba con nada.

Kuran volvió a repetir la misma acción de un comienzo; morder los pezones rosados que se mostraban impúdicas ante su insaciable apetito. Al meterlas en su cavidad, las comenzó a succionar, en ese instante una de sus manos viajo por la parte de abajo del cuerpo menor y rozo libidinosamente por dentro de los muslos y metió entre las nalgas, su dedo, hasta llegar a la abertura, quien se estremeció al sentir una suave caricia.

- ¡Kaname!- exclamo con asombro.

-te haré sentir muy bien. -respondió mordiendo aquel botón, exhausto.

-Ngn…Ah…

Jugueteo por el contorno, sin atreverse a profanar aquel lugar que tantas veces había sido profanado por diferentes manos pero el no sentía ningún placer, o eso creía…

Separo su boca del cuerpo y se llevo los dedos a su propia boca, humedeciéndolos en el instante. Zero miraba extasiado, sin poder razonar absolutamente nada. Su mente no alcanzaba a procesar nada; solo la cama en la cual estaban, las ropas que habían ido a dar quien sabe a dónde, su respiración agitada, su cara ardiendo en el acto y el cuerpo que tenia su amigo.

Una vez untados en la saliva, contorneo el agujero y de un momento a otro introdujo el inicio del dedo y fue entrando dando ligeros movimientos en círculo.

- …uhhhh…ahhh- sintió una leve molestia en la parte parecer aun no se acostumbraba

-Debes de relajarte.- le dio un beso en la mejilla, para luego seguir con su trabajo.

Al tener todos los dedos adentros de ese angosto paraje, rozaba todo el ancho que podía, buscando así con cuidado la parte más intima del amatista. Al encontraba y darle una pequeña, pero notoria caricia, Zero sufrió un escalofrío que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo; un impulso hizo levantar un poco las piernas, haciendo que quedara expuesta por completo, aquella parte…

-Que bonita vista-sonrío el mayor.

Entrando y dando suaves masajes en el interior del paraje. Su otra mano se encontraba jugueteando con la mimosa piel al interior de los muslos:

-Zero, ¿puedo?

-¿Para…que…rayos...pides…permiso?...ah- emitió al sentir que los dedos salieron con un sonido un tanto sucio

Nuevamente junto sus labios, con deseo y seducción…masajeaba su lengua con la otra, dejando cargarse en la acción de sentir nuevamente el baile jubiloso de su saliva, que se intercambiaban.

Se coloco muy bien, para no hacerle daño al menor, elevo con sus antebrazos las piernas, mientras le indicaba a Zero que las agarrara, para que él pudiera entrar, sin hacerle daño alguno.

Tomo entre sus manos su miembro duro y lo llevo ante la abertura que ya había sido domada.

La punta rozo la carne del comienzo y fue hundiéndose en el agujero:

-….- se sintió invadido y unas gotas gruesas pendieron de sus ojos, resbalándose por las mejillas. Las manos que afirmaban las pernas cedieron y fueron a dar al rostro, donde intentaba soportar el dolor. Nunca creyó que alguien le hiciera lagrimear de dolor

-Lo siento…- con sus propias manos limpiaba el agua que fluía, sin salir de menor.

-*Duele… qué nostálgico* - No logro pronunciar nada, solo sentia las calidas manos del castaño, quien se movía poco a poco llegando hasta él, dándole así un beso en la frente.

Se hundió un poco más en esa travesía.

-Ngn… ahhhh

-no te preocupes, Zero. Todo pasara. No te haré más daño…Sólo este, será el primero y el ultimo. - lo beso en profundidad, al tiempo que entraba por completo.

-Ahhhh…. - emitió suavemente, acallándose en la boca del otro. Intentando soportar el dolor que empezaba a nacer en aquel punto y se esparcía por toda la parte baja del cuerpo.

-Zero. - dijo una vez adentro, dando lentos movimientos. Haciendo que el cuerpo se acostumbrara a la intromisión.

Rozaba pausadamente el contorno carne y en movimientos suaves llegaba a la glándula para empezarla a excitarla.

Los masajes por dentro lo iban calmando. Sabía que Kuran no decía mentiras…En eso dudaba un poco, pero confiaría en él. Se dejo seducir por la maniobra acompasada del mayor; y se dejo ir con la excitación que recorría su cuerpo.

Los movimientos comenzaron a subir de velocidad; dentro rozaba ardientemente hinchando el paraje, para así tocar descaradamente la glándula, que enviaba choques eléctricos a todo el cuerpo.

-Ah…Ngn…Ngn…-extasiado separo su boca, para empezar a gemir. Al tanto que recibía las caricias.

Agitándose empezó un movimiento largo y vivaz. Saliendo, sin salir por completo, dejando solo la punta a dentro, para luego arremeter dentro y llegar lo más hondo posible. Robando así gemidos sonoros.

-Ngn...Ngn…uhhhhh…Kaname…- sus brazos se afirmaban alrededor de los hombros del mayor haciendo que sus cuerpos se rocen con más armonía y libido.

El sudor los bañaba.

Sus gemidos y gritos se unían en la habitación.

Adentro, se movía con astucia. Estaba lo bastante hinchado como para haber soltado por completo la entrada de aquella parte intima.

Afuera, recorría el camino. Tocando todo lo que lograba tocar, sin dejar de sentirse excitado.

El movimiento se fue tornando muy veloz, sacando suspiros en ambos… Dejándose llevar a ambos en los más exquisitos colores.

Zero poco a poco comenzó a sentir que quería volver a llegar, se había sentido que su parte de abajo comenzaba a elevarse con magnificencia a su estomago, llenándose de sangre por completo.

Kuran al darse cuenta, mientras que con sus manos tenia agarrado las piernas.

Hinchado hacia arriba, rozando ambos cuerpos y el movimiento sucio, como si estuviera lamiendo un dulce se dejaba estar en la habitación.

La respiraciones eran apresuradas, con cada movimiento desenfrenado, se desprendían un poco de la realidad.

Unos toques más y llegarían. Kuran busco la boca de Zero y la atrapo para besarla y así sellar todo su amor aun no confesado. Una entrada profunda y el suave aliento traspasando a la otra boca:

- ¡ah!...ahhh… -grito llegando dentro del menor, liberándose.

- Ahhh…Ngn…- respondió el menor, también liberándose y dejando salir el líquido blanco, manchándose de paso.

-Zero…

-Kaname…

Ambos habían dicho el nombre del otro, cansados.

Al terminar, el castaño cayo lentamente y sin hacer peso al cuerpo pequeño, respirando agitadamente. Con lentitud y luego de descansar unos segundos, saco su miembro, haciendo que el líquido comenzara a salir y de paso Zero lanzara un suave gemido:

-Ngn…

-Zero- toco la cabeza y en un movimiento tranquilizador en la cabellera de plata… - Te amo.

Pero no recibió respuesta.

Zero fingió que dormía, Kuran dándose cuenta del cansancio se limpio y se fue no sin antes darle un beso en la frente

-Nos vemos-dicho eso se fue habían estado mas tiempo media hora hablando y dos para hacerlo.

-¡Zero!-grito enojado Yagari pero fue detenido por su hermana.

-Yo iré.

-Pero…

-Déjamelo a mi-dijo mirándole seria y preocupada, su hermano se dio la media vuelta enojado.

Cuando llego a la puerta escucho el llanto de su hijo.

-¿Zero, que paso?-dijo la mujer entrando viéndolo desnudo abrazándose a si mismo.

-¿Qué te hizo ese hombre?-dijo molesta.

-Me…

-Te…

-Me hizo el amor-dijo rojo y abrazando a su jefa-Fue amable…me hizo sentir mejor que "él"-dijo respirando agitado por el llanto.

-¿Zero-chan no me digas que te enamoraste de Kaname-san?-dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza consolándole.

-Si…lo hice…pero…no puedo…no quiero vivir lo mismo-dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-Mejor duerme quizás así asimiles lo que paso-dijo mientras se paraba y le daba un beso en la frente y se iba.

Fácil decirlo difícil hacerlo.

_El amor nunca pide permiso para entrar por la puerta principal y esta vez en el joven planeaba quedarse para siempre_

Continuara…

Cap5 –Lo siento

Al la noche siguiente Kuran fue a ver al amatista pero dijo Shizuka que se hallaba mal (disque) así fueron creciendo las mentiras por 2 semanas hasta que escucho la triste verdad y no fue necesariamente de la boca amatista.

En una parte del bar dos chicas Farha y Sandy hablaban del tema.

-Me da pena Zero-chan.

-A mi igual… mira que el temor lo llevo a tal punto de ser deshonesto con su mejor amigo.

-Bueno es que Kaname-san se notaba a leguas que lo amaba.

-Pero, como Zero-chan vivió lo mismo y ya sabes como termino, no estoy segura de que Zero-chan le pueda ver a la cara es mas yo creo que tiene miedo que pase lo mismo que con ese bastardo que lo dejo…

No podía creerlo tenia miedo, ¿Había sido usado?

¿Pero quien seria capaz?

A la una de la mañana el castaño toco la puerta del cuarto del amatista este al verlo casi cierra la puerta de golpe, pero este lo detuvo y entro a la fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía al verlo.

-Quería verte… no me dijiste nada desde el día que hicimos el amor.

-No hicimos el amor tuvimos sexo, nada mas, hacer el amor es entre dos personas que se…que se…-balbuceaba las palabras.

-Aman y se bien que ambos sentimos lo mismo uno por el otro-dijo acercándose a el.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿Entonces porque mentiste estas dos semanas y por que trataste de cerrarme la puerta en la cara?-decía dolido por las palabras del menor.

-… Tu no me amas, te acercas a mi fingiendo ser amigos, charlamos por mucho tiempo, pero cuando tenemos sexo prometes sacarme de aquí, pero al final solo me quieres como tu… juguete, queriéndome encerrar en un cuarto, y solo venirme a ver cuando tuvieras ganas de hacerlo ¿No?-dijo empezando a recordar todo lo que había vivido.

-Yo jamás haría algo así… Zero lo dices como si lo hubieses vivido antes-dijo notando que su ángel comenzaba a llorar.

-…-no decía nada solo lloraba sin poder evitar

Pero luego sintió que unos brazos lo acogían con algo que no sentía hace mucho; amor.

-Te amo jamás haría una cosa tal cruel-dijo apretando mas su cuerpo.

Este no dijo nada solo se dio la vuelta le dio un casto beso en los labios pero cuando trato el castaño de corresponder el ángel se separo.

-Lo siento…por favor vete de aquí y jamás me vuelvas a buscar… ¿Entendiste?-dijo sin mirarle a los ojos.

-Si… Zero-cuando se dio cuenta que no se iba a dar la vuelta-…te amo…y ten por seguro que nadie mas en este loco mundo te amara como yo eso es un hecho que quiero que recuerdes-dicho lo ultimo se fue cerrando la puerta despacio.

Cuando Zero se dio cuenta fue salio de la habitación pero vio que ya no estaba, sin ánimo alguno se entro a su habitación, se recostó en su cama pero las lágrimas no lograban parar.

Paso dos semanas y el castaño no aparecía aun ¿No pelearía por tenerlo? Era igual a el pensaba el amatista entrando a un bar nocturno.

Bebió unas tres botellas de vino y unas dos de sake solo para olvidar a cierto castaño que se aparecía en sueños y en recuerdos.

Al salir del lugar se vio rodeado por 5 hombres mas altos que el.

-¿Qué hace un bello ángel en un sitio así?-pregunto uno de los hombres.

-Nada-dijo seco

-Tiene agallas-dijo otro-¿No quieres divertirte?

-Paso.

-Si lo prefieres por las malas.

El sujeto cuando intento tocar el hombro del ángel este le dio un golpe en la cara, cuando los otros fueron a atacarle, lo tumbaron en el suelo, uno de ellos empezó a desabrocharse los pantalones, pero el amatista le dio en la zona mas sensible del hombre, cuando logro pararse aun con unas 5 costillas rotas

-*Esto es mejor que trabajar para distraerse*-pensó mientras sonreía y recordaba que a Kuran era pacifista y no le gustaba pelear.

Ya dejando a los 5 tipos inconcientes se fue caminado sintiendo unas frías gotas de agua…

Estaba lloviendo.

¿O era su alma que estaba llorando?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que sintió tan mareado que cayo en el acto al lado de un poste de luz y sus lágrimas salían sin control.

-*Perdón Kaname…perdóname…pero no puedo perder lo poco que me queda de orgullo ya que de honor no tengo nada*-decía mientras una sombra se acercaba a el para luego cargarlo y llevárselo a su auto.

-Zero al fin te encontré-dijo una voz masculina.

Era de mañana y vio una habitación llena de cosas para el placer sexual pero no era la tienda a la que iba a comprar, era otro más elegante y no era su cuarto; el suyo era más ordenado además que tenia una puerta trasera esto no pintaba nada bueno.

-Al fin despierta-dijo un hombre acercándose al protagonista.

-No puede ser ¿Tu eres…?

_Las heridas del pasado a veces no permiten amar a quien realmente se lo merece, pero esta vez el ángel deberá hacerlo para ser libre_.

Continuara…

Cap6- Enfrentando el pasado

Zero se había quedado boquiabierto por la sorpresa quien se iba a imaginar que terminaría siendo secuestrado por su ex-amante.

-Leonard…-dijo mirándolo con sorpresa pero no con odio ni con rencor.

-Vaya Zero yo esperaba que estuvieras mas enojado o mas alegre por verme-dijo mientras se acercaba al amatista y se sentaba en la cama.

-Pues…no (moviéndose o mejor dicho tratándose de mover) ¿Me podrías decir por que diablos no me puedo mover?-dijo con una vena en la frente al parecer ya no se sentía nada nervioso con el rubio.

-Que rudo… bueno por si no te has dado cuenta te cure las heridas, pero sabia que te irías al mero instante que te podrías mover así que te inmovilice.

-Me drogaste-dijo algo muy molesto.

-No te enojes… quiero proponerte algo.

-…¿Qué?

-Se mi amante, vivirás aquí con todos los lujos y esta será tu habitación, te prometo que sacare del hospital a tu hermano-dijo tomándole de la barbilla.

-¿Y tu esposa e hijo? Yo que recuerde estas casado-dijo apartando su mano.

-¿No lo sabias?... soy viudo, en un accidente mi mujer que aun estaba embarazada murió en un accidente de auto el taxista al parecer estaba ebrio y chocaron… no miento mírame estoy de negro-dijo mirando al suelo con algo de tristeza.

-No seré tu consuelo…además… no quiero nada tuyo mejor se buen hombre y llévame al burdel de una maldita vez-dijo molesto.

-Bueno… pero no sin antes…hacer que te enamores de mi de nuevo-dijo acercándose a el y besándolo con rudeza.

Para mala suerte Zero no podía moverse…esto no era bueno…pero no podía evitarlo…iba a ser ¿violado?... ya no sentía lo mismo por el hombre que antes decía amar con locura.

-¿Recuerdas Zero? Como lo hacíamos después de que trabajaras, y como te excitabas bajo mis besos y caricias, por que yo lo recuerdo bien-dijo bajando sus manos bajo la camisa-*Que raro no se esta excitando*-pensó algo extrañado.

(Las cursivas son mini flash back de Zero cuando estaba con Kuran)

-*_Zero…eres una persona muy noble sacrificas tu cuerpo para ayudar a tu hermano_*-recordaba el amatista mientras era acariciado y besado por el rubio, pero también su cuerpo empezaba a moverse.

-Zero… eres mió yo fui quien te enamoro por primera vez-decía con voz ronca.

-*Mentira *_Nunca me he enamorado de verdad pero quisiera que fuese de alguien como…quizás como tu fuerte y a la vez tierno _**-pensaba sin responder al rubio.

-Lo se por que tu me sigues amando al igual que yo a ti-decía bajado los pantalones del ángel hasta debajo de los glúteos y los manoseaba.

-* _Zero eres una de las personas que mas aprecio en este mundo_ *-Zero no respondía a las caricias solo recordaba

Leonard ya desesperado mojo sus dedos dispuesto a meterlos en la entrada del amatista.

-*_Zero-…te amo…y ten por seguro que nadie mas en este loco mundo te amara como yo eso es un hecho que quiero que recuerdes*-_

Tras ese ultimo recuerdo en un ágil moviendo dio un puñetazo al rubio tan fuerte que lo hizo caer de la cama.

-¿Qué? se supone que no te podías mover-dijo alterado.

-Yo tampoco se la razón…quizás sea por que no te amo y lo que sentía por ti esta muerto *creo que cuando dicen que por amor puedes hacer cosas imposibles no mienten*-dijo acomodándose su ropa e intentando salir por la puerta principal del cuarto del cuarto.

Pero fue detenido por el rubio que le detuvo la muñeca.

-No; no te iras de aquí jamás eres mi puta personal-dijo al borde del enojo.

Zero escucho esas palabras y de un ágil movimiento dio un golpe duro en el estomago dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo.

-Escúchame bien Leonard Hiromoto no soy ni jamás seré tu puta personal ni nada… y claro que me iré de aquí-dijo marchándose por la puerta principal con la cabeza en alto.

Salio por la puerta principal de la recamara y luego de la casa, seguía lloviendo afuera.

Tal fue su alegría de enfrentarse a su pasado y vencerlo que se fue corriendo bajo la lluvia recordando la ruta hacia donde estaba…donde estaba Kaname Kuran.

-*Kaname te amo… maldito seas… me enamore de ti… quiero volver a verte…quiero…estar a tu lado…*-dijo caminando por las calles llenas de la niebla.

Pero la droga que el maldito de Leonard le había dado aun estaba en su efecto.

-*No…debo caerme…o diablos…*(cayendo al suelo)*Justo cuando iba a ver a Kaname…un momento…quizás ya me haya olvidado…en dos semanas pueden pasar muchas cosas… no… no debo pensar eso*-pensó mientras una sombra de una mujer lo veía.

-¿Zero-kun?-dijo una chica de cabello castaño de complexión pequeña era Yuki Kuran la hermanita menor de Kaname Kuran la reconocía por que se parecía un poco a el.

-¿Yuki-san?...Hola-dijo algo avergonzado.

-¿Cómo que hola? Ven te ayudare a levantarte ¿Qué te paso? estas descalzo-miro preocupada.

-Es una larga historia-dijo mirando al suelo.

-Bueno tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar te llevare a mi casa para que te mejore-dijo mientras lo llevaba de un brazo-Mi hermano no esta, se fue de viaje, así que me contaras muchas cosas que quiero saber-dijo mirándole seria

-Si-dijo mientras se dirigían al auto.

_Cuando el hombre logra vencer el pasado que lo atormenta es capaz de superar el obstáculo más difícil _

Continuara…

Cap7-Gracias por amarme.

Ya estando en la gran casa Kuran, Yuki fue rápidamente a llevar a Zero a que tome una ducha después de eso lo llevo a una espaciosa habitación con cuadros elegantes y con una cama mullida y no hace falta decir enorme una televisión de pantalla plana con un lindo juego de sillones y un mini bar dios mió eso parecía mas una habitación de hotel cinco estrellas que el cuarto de una casa.

-…Espero que te guste-dijo Yuki arropándolo esperando a que trajeran el chocolate caliente con las galletas, según Zero no se merecía esa clase de tratos después de lo que le hizo al castaño.

-Yuki-san mejor me voy no quiero molestar-dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Zero me dijiste que me contestarías muchas dudas que tengo-dijo mirándolo triste.

-Bien, pero ¿por cual comenzar?-dijo riendo bajito.

-… ¿En que trabajas, para llegar a las 3 de la mañana a ver a Ichiru?-dijo seria.

-…-Zero no quería contestar.

-Zero confía en mi no te juzgare-dijo insistiendo.

-Vendo mi…cuerpo… en pocas palabras…trabajo en un burdel-dijo atropellando las palabras con la cara roja de vergüenza por contar eso a la hermana del amor de su vida

Yuki no lo miro con repugnancia ya que sabia por que lo hacia, por su hermano gemelo del cual ella estaba enamorada perdidamente.

-¿Cómo comenzaste a hacerlo?

-Pues deberás escuchar toda la historia para que lo entiendas.

-No importa tenemos mucho tiempo de sobra-dijo tranquila dispuesta a escuchar al amatista.

-Bien mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño y nos dejaron al cargo del hermanastro de mi madre nos trataba muy mal era avaricioso y tacaño era capaz de vender hasta su propia alma a cambio de dinero, pasaron los años y yo asistía a la universidad central para ser antropólogo y mi hermano lo mismo, pero cuando faltaban solo dos años para terminar Salí de la carrera junto con mi hermano.

-¿Por que?

-El Decano se había interesado en mi y dijo que me ayudaría a terminar mi carrera a cambio de que sea su amante, tenia deseos de terminar la universidad pero antes de aceptar, observe una foto de su esposa con su hija que era de mi edad por la aversión lo rechace y preferí irme antes de hacer tal repugnancia-dijo apretando los puños.

-Pero tu…

-No, yo escojo a mis clientes y los someto a pruebas para evitarme líos maritales o familiares-dijo con simpleza, la castaña quiso preguntar las pruebas pero prefirió callar y seguir escuchando.

-Después de que te fueras…

-Mi tutor nos puso a trabajar como esclavos pero tras mañas guardamos nuestro propio dinero en el banco no era mucho pero al menos creíamos que con el tiempo cambiaria…-tomo una gran bocanada de aire para luego seguir-Una noche un hombre de porte millonario vino a ofrecer dinero a mi tutor por nosotros era un coleccionador de niños y niñas que tuvieran ojos de color valioso.

-Amatista-dijo sorprendida.

-Si, a saber que no hubiera hecho yo lo descubrí por pura casualidad ya que bajaba las escaleras, ese día huí con Ichiru queríamos ir a una posada pero en medio de la calle Ichiru comenzó a sentirse mal…muy mal lo lleve al hospital pedí que le dieran cobijo y di todo el dinero para pagar el tratamiento, dijeron que debería quedarse mucho tiempo para seguir con el avance y tratar de vencer la enfermedad, por un mes me mantuve trabajando en varios lugares pero para mi mala suerte todos mis jefes resultaban tener una mente podrida y a veces no eran ellos; eran sus hijos casados, o mis mismo compañeros, escape de mi trabajo justo por el hecho que querían violarme. Justo en medio de la nieve, caí rendido sin fuerzas, hasta que me encontraron, Toga y Shizuka Yagari un par de hermanos que me acogieron en su casa que era el burdel donde trabajo, ellos me dijeron que era muy guapo y que si quería trabajar ahí, al principio les conté lo que pase, y me dijeron que fuera yo quien escogiera a mis clientes y que cobraría lo que fuera necesario claro una parte iría a pagar a ellos por así digamos la renta, éramos solo 8 en el personal pero todos teníamos historias triste así que por eso el burdel era nuestro nirvana, nuestro hogar, Shizuka no pudo tener nunca hijos así que nos quería como si lo fuéramos e indirectamente Toga-san sentía lo mismo. Y termino de trabajar a las 3 así que voy a ver a Ichiru a esas horas.

-Cielos… pero y ¿Cómo lograste burlar la seguridad? ¿Por que no en la mañana?

-Pues la primera, la mano derecha del director es mi cliente y le dije que me diera el permiso para ver a mi hermano a esa hora a cambio de que yo no le cobrara, en cuanto a lo de la mañana, por mucha casualidad varios doctores a quienes rechace y acepte están ahí y no quiero verles aunque hacen el pacto de que si me veían en la calle jamás, revelasen mi identidad-dijo tomando el recién llegado chocolate.

-Bien… y ¿Cómo mi hermano te conoció?-pregunto as interesada jamás pensó que los motivo para venderse de ese chico fuese tan importante, se notaba que haría lo que fuese para tener a su hermano con el.

-Pues… en la noche yo salgo a caminar antes de trabajar para conseguir mas de suero de la verdad o vino y entre otras cosas y justo el día en el conseguí un vino muy dulce tu hermano me siguió-no termino la frase ya que rió un poco.

-¿De que la risa?-dijo riendo con el.

-Es que el me siguió hasta el burdel justo como…-ahí su risa se paro y frunció levemente el ceño.

-Como…?

-Leonard Hiromoto… la persona de la que creía haber sentido el amor por primera vez.

-¿Te enamoraste?

-Si…lo que viví con el fueron gratos aunque la primera vez que no lo hicimos solo hablamos y las cosas fueron pasando un día me propuso que viviera en su casa y yo sin pensarlo dos veces acepte, llegue a su casa con mi maleta, esperando en la puerta principal pero lo vi besándose con una mujer muy bella que tenia un anillo de casados al igual que el y tocaba su vientre, yo me ofendí mucho cuando estaba por irme el me vio, salio de la puerta, para decirme que mi habitación estaba pasando una puerta trasera, yo me negué y el me partió el corazón con unas duras palabras.

"Eres solo una puta jamás pasarías por una puerta principal ya que necesitas orgullo y honor, y tu no lo tienes" tras la rabia le di un golpe y me fui corriendo, volví al burdel, parecía que querían que no me fuera, yo me quede ahí como la única salida a mi dolor, después conocí a Kaname, eso es todo-dijo cansado de tanto hablar.

Cuando dirigió sus ojos a la chica esta estaba llorando, el no sabia de que cuando se calmo logro responder.

-Perdón es que me pongo emotiva con esa clase de historias… ya esta casi todo claro-dijo limpiándose con una pañuelo de seda.

-¿Casi?

-Si… Zero ¿Amas a Ni-sama?-dijo mirándole a los ojos.

-Si…tu hermano me robo el corazón y creo que quiero que se lo quede-dijo mientras se ponía rojo ante tal confesión.

-GENIAL!-grito la chica de pura emoción causando una gota en la sien del amatista-¿No lo ves Zero? cuando vuelva Ni-sama de su viaje le podrás decir lo que sientes.

-¿Que?...p…pero yo le dije que no quería verlo como puedo verlo después de lo que dije.

-El aun tiene la esperanza de que están juntos lo se por que el no ha salido con nadie y ha vuelto temprano a casa así que no dudo de el-dijo riendo.

-Pero ¿Cuándo vuelve?-dijo curioso.

-Mmm…mañana…no te preocupes yo te llamare una hora antes de que venga a mi casa-dijo contenta.

-Que pero nos veremos aquí?

-Claro…bueno…descansa mas tarde te llevare a…

-Gracias Yuki-dijo sonriéndole con alegría-Mi hermano se enamoro de la persona correcta-las palabras causaron un sonrojo obvio en las mejillas de la menor.

Al día siguiente en la noche a las 01:30 Zero estaba con su ultimo cliente, hasta que.

-(sonido de celular) ¿Hola?

-Zero Ni-sama llegara en media hora-grito Yuki alterada le dijo el mensaje que debía darle hace media hora.

-Bien voy para allá-dijo separándose del hombre que estaba por profanarle.

-¿Qué pasa Zero?-dijo alterado.

-Una cosa… por favor perdona (dijo sacando el dinero que el hombre le había pagado) ten la mitad lo hicimos a medias… ¡ADIOS!

Salio disparado de la casa por la puerta trasera de su cuarto tomando la motocicleta de Toga.

Cuando vio por el retrovisor vio que Shizuka se despedía con un pañuelo al viento junto a las demás, dándole una ligera gotita en la sien.

Llego en 20 minutos a la casa donde le esperaba la castaña pidiendo perdón por no avisarle antes.

-Zero…apresúrate date una ducha ponte la ropa que te deje y espera ahí.

Zero solo accedió y se dio una ducha relámpago para luego esperarle con una ropa simple pero linda un pantalón negro y una camiseta roja.

Cuando Kuran entro a la casa Yuki le dijo que se fuera a dar una ducha.

El castaño solo acepto algo extrañado y se fue a duchar.

-Zero-dijo hablando en voz baja y moviendo la mano en señal para que se acerque-Entra.

-¿Y si no funciona?-dijo algo muy nervioso.

-Funcionara entra ya-dijo y de un empujón lo metió al cuarto.

Mientras en la ducha el ojivino recordaba que a esta hora iba a ese ángel tan terco, en sus viajes no estuvo con nadie solo reflexionando pero sin querer olvidarlo.

-*Creo que será mejor que me olvide de el*-dijo triste cerrando la ducha.

Cambiándose ahí mismo salio de su cuarto para encontrar con Zero leyendo un libro.

-Te estaba esperando-dijo cerrando el libro y dejándolo en la mesita de café.

-Zero ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo sorprendido creyendo que era un sueño.

-Creo que era mi turno de visitarte ¿no te molesta cierto?-dijo algo nervioso.

-No para nada por favor ponte cómodo-dijo sintiendo algo de alivio.

-…Iré al grano…Leonard Hiromoto…mi antiguo amante…me llevo a su casa para curarme de unas heridas que tuve al pelearme con una pandilla.

El corazón del mayor parecía encogerse por tal noticia pero seguiría escuchándolo.

-Me dijo que era él el amor de mi vida y nadie me amaría como el, y que yo jamás volvería a enamorarme de alguien que no sea el-dijo apretando los puños-En pocas palabras quería que volviéramos a estar juntos.

-¿Aceptaste?-dijo con la voz baja.

-No-esa palabra ilumino un poco la cara del mayor-Dije que no porque nunca le perdonaría lo que me hizo…además…yo me enamore de alguien… que hizo dar cuenta… (Suspiros ahogados)… que no soy una simple puta…y que soy mas.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto nervioso.

-Es con quien estoy hablando ahora-dijo sonriendo mientras rebeldes lagrimas caían de sus obsidianas amatistas.

Zero se paro no podía soportar tanto, pero al instante que se paro fue atrapado por unos largos brazos que lo atraparon contra el pecho del mayor.

-¿Es cierto Zero… me amas?-dijo controlando sus lagrimas que de por si era difícil.

-Si…-dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte y mirándolo a los ojos-Te amo.

El abrazo duro mucho hasta que sus labios se encontraron y se unieron parsimoniosamente para luego acariciarse debajo de la ropa.

-Yo también te amo…prometo no separarme de ti jamás-dijo acariciando la nívea cara de su ángel.

-Gracias…-dijo acariciando el rostro de su amante.

-¿Por que?

-Gracias por amarme-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza

Las ropas cayeron al suelo, las caricias y los besos salieron a

escena, toda la noche se dijeron una y otra vez te amo para sentirse vivos y sobretodo amados.

_El amor se hizo presente en la habitación uniendo las almas de los dos para nunca separarse_

Continuara…

Cap8-epilogo

Han pasado 3 años desde que confesé mis sentimientos a Kaname, después de eso deje el burdel causando llanto a mis hermanitas, Shizuka y Toga que estaba llorando por eso no me quería ver a la cara.

Mi hermano salio de la enfermedad por completo justamente 3 meses después de que Kaname y yo... bueno estuviéramos juntos seriamente.

Gracias a los contactos que tenia cierto amante mió logre seguir con mis estudios y graduarme a los 2 años junto a mi hermano después de que consiguiéramos trabajo estable mi hermano le propuso matrimonio a Yuki que esta prácticamente le salto encima por la alegría.

En cuanto a Leonard dos semanas después de que le dejara golpeado en esa habitación se suicido sin dejar explicación alguna, lo supe por los periódicos, me sentí mal por el pero no llore ni una sola lagrima.

En cuanto al burdel… pues cerro no por que quebrara, sino por que las chicas querían estudiar, así que Shizuka y Toga vendieron el burdel y compraron una casa antigua en un restaurante, las chicas trabajarían de meseras y vivirían ahí y les va muy bien lo digo yo que soy su mejor cliente.

En cuanto a mi pues Kaname me llevo a viajar por muchos lugares del mundo, y me demuestra su amor de muchas maneras, nunca pensé que seria tan feliz con el a mi lado.

_En esta historia se demuestra que el amor siempre entrara por la puerta principal_

_**The End**_


End file.
